


Losing Self

by pushkin666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: This follows directly on from Thor the Dark World. Loki is losing himself as Odin.





	

Loki closed the door quietly behind him. This reigning lark was hard work, especially having to pretend to be Odin.

It had been easier though these last few days, the absence of Thor making it more possible to pretend to be Odin. His brother’s presence made it more difficult to rule, bringing all the issues between them to the fore. He found it hard to ignore Thor and how he made him feel. Wanting to reach out and touch him. To see how it would feel, whether Thor would realise it was him.

He poured a glass of wine and strode over to the window. Odin, he was Odin. He couldn’t be Loki no matter how much he might want to be. How much it hurt to put the distance between him and his brother. No matter how much he felt that he was losing himself as Odin. He was lord of Asgard and he would rule. Without Thor.


End file.
